


Blood and Chocolate

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, we <i>can't</i>.  Cloth walls!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> bipagan gave me the first line of "I had the taste of blood and chocolate in my mouth." I could _not_ make it work, no matter what I tried, or even which fandom, so I ended up changing it and just using the idea, rather than the actual first line.

Rodney spit on the ground, trying to get the taste of blood and chocolate out of his mouth. He'd just taken a bite of a powerbar when they were ambushed. He'd managed to hold his own for a few minutes, team lessons coming to the forefront when he needed them, but eventually he'd taken a punch to the jaw that knocked him down and filled his mouth with blood.

He tried to catch his breath as the rest of his team took out the ambushers. As Ronon dispatched the last of them, John dropped to one knee in front of him. His touch was soft when he urged Rodney to open his mouth so that he could see the damage. "Looks like you cut the inside of your cheek on your teeth. You okay?"

Shaking his head, Rodney clutched at his jaw. "That hurt like a bitch, Colonel. I'm just lucky that he didn't manage to knock out some of my teeth!"

John smiled, standing back up and then pulling Rodney to his feet. "You're fine. Come on - the Prateria are expecting us."

Muttering to himself, Rodney busied himself with collecting his scanner, which had gone flying in the first moments of the attack. When he looked up, John was watching him, a concerned look on his face. Nothing was said, though, and eventually they resumed their interrupted walk.

It wasn't much farther to the Praterians, thankfully. An hour's walk brought them out into their hunting camp, where T'va hailed them. "Welcome back, my friends!" he exclaimed, and then he got a good look at their faces. "What is this? You're injured!" Before John could stop them, T'va had called for his wife, who was hurrying from their small yurt-like thing.

She grabbed Rodney first, poking at the bruise he could feel coming up on his jaw, and when he squawked and tried to pull away, she turned her attention to John. For the first time, Rodney really looked at him, realizing that he had quite the nice black eye coming up, and his uniform was ripped in various places. From the stiff way that John moved, Rodney assumed that he had other bruises below the uniform.

Before Rodney quite knew what had happened, they'd all been hurried into the yurt, and L've was forcibly yanking off his uniform, he assumed to look for bruises. L've's daughter gave him something that tasted medicinal and told him to swirl it around in his mouth before spitting it back out. It burned against his cut cheek, but within moments of spitting it out, it had gone numb, and Rodney sighed in relief.

One after another, they were forced to strip down and submit to L've's ministration. Even Ronon, who glared impressively, found himself cowed by a woman who was less than five feet tall. Rodney had to admit that L've's voodoo was as efficient as Carson's, at least for the various cuts and bruises that they were sporting. By the time she finished with Ronon, Rodney was feeling no pain and had started to yawn.

The daughter handed him some of the local clothes, which Rodney had to admit felt good against his skin, soft and silky. When he looked around, he saw that everyone else was being given the same kind of clothes, and then she escorted them to a different little yurt. "This one is for Teyla Emmagen and Specialist Ronon Dex." John opened his mouth to object, probably to argue that they didn't want to be separated, except that Ronon had already nodded and ducked his head to enter. Teyla followed after him, with a smile for John. "We will be well, John. We will see you at evening meal." Then she followed Ronon inside and let the cloth door fall between them.

Rodney could have laughed at the disgruntled look on John's face, but they were busy being led to their own little hut. Rodney didn't wait for John to check it, pushing his way in and turning around inside.

It was a little dark, most of the light coming from what could filter through the blankets that made up the walls. A small lamp glowed above the large bed. Bed, as in singular. Well, crap.

He turned to look at John as he came inside. He saw the moment that John realized there was only one bed, because he flushed instantly, color bright and hectic high on his cheekbones. Their eyes met, and Rodney could practically hear John's thoughts.

This was the first time that they'd be sharing a bed off world since they became lovers. And John could barely keep his hands to himself as it was. Rodney wondered what was going to happen now.

He didn't have to wait for long, because John was advancing on him with a very familiar look on his face. Rodney held up one hand, making John pause. "John, we _can't_. Cloth walls!"

John smiled. It wasn't his usual charming smile, but instead a lecherous grin that made Rodney's stomach drop nervously. "I guess you'll just have to be quiet." Then he pounced.

His mouth descended on Rodney's, and Rodney immediately opened to him. He wanted to moan into the kiss, but John's words were playing over and over in his head. Instead, he clutched at John's ass and pulled him in even closer. He was surprised to note that there was no pain - whatever was in that stuff that L've had given him really worked.

Without releasing the hold he had on Rodney's mouth, John backed them up to the edge of the bed, and slowly pushed Rodney down on it. Rodney went willingly enough, letting John push him back until he was lying on his back, John lying over him, propped up on his hands.

They kissed for a long time, lips meeting softly, legs tangled up in a knot. Long after Rodney was ready to move on, his hips pressing up into John's, John continued to kiss him, even though they were both panting and hard.

Finally, John shifted so that he could shove Rodney's shirt up. He didn't bother to take it off, just wedged it into Rodney's armpits and lowered his head, sucking one of Rodney's nipples into his mouth. His fingers moved to the other, pinching it softly. Rodney had to bite his tongue to keep from making any noise, it felt so good.

He couldn't help it. His hand moved to John's head and pushed down, hopefully. Instead of moving, John lifted up and grinned at him. "Want something?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Rodney hissed. "Please suck me?"

John's grin got even wider. "Your wish is my command." He moved further down, hands busy at Rodney's waist, untying the drawstring holding up his pants. When he tugged on them, Rodney helpfully arched so that John could pull them down to his knees. Then, without any preliminaries, he sucked Rodney's cock down his throat.

Rodney crammed his hand in his mouth, swallowing down the noises that he wanted to make. John's mouth was tight and wet around his cock, moving just perfectly. After all the time spent kissing, Rodney didn't think he was going to last long, and when John pulled back to tongue the head of his cock, he went rigid. "John, I'm gonna come," he whispered.

John just nodded and went deep again. Rodney groaned softly and pulsed down John's throat, his vision going white. It took him long minutes to recover from his orgasm, but he finally did, only to realize that John was pushing his own cock into Rodney's belly and whimpering softly. "Please, Rodney. Gotta, gotta."

"Shh, John," Rodney hushed him, rolling them both so that they were on their sides and shoving his pants down around his thighs. He wanted to blow John, but he had a feeling that it would hurt like a motherfucker, so instead he wrapped his hand around John's cock. Moving his hand up and down, he brushed his thumb over the head, just to make John cry out softly. He'd obviously forgotten the fact that everyone and his brother would be able to hear. Or maybe he just didn't care.

It didn't take long before John arched into his touch, moaned softly, and pulsed over his hand. Rodney continued to touch him as he vibrated through the aftershocks, then lifted his hand to his mouth and starting to lick it clean. John's eyes locked onto his mouth, going dark as Rodney cleaned up. As he finished, John rolled them again, so that Rodney was lying on his back, and then he promptly laid his head on Rodney's shoulder, pressing in close.

Rodney was used to this. John - contrary to his standoffish nature - was a closet cuddler, even if he refused to acknowledge it later. Rodney didn't mind, enjoying the feel of John's body against his own far too much to object. Rodney stared at the ceiling, feeling John's body relax and grow heavier as he drifted off to sleep.

Gradually, the events of earlier caught up with him, and he closed his eyes. Wrapping his arm even more securely around John, he let sleep claim him.

After all, they had this nice big bed. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. After a nap, he could wake John up and they could go again.


End file.
